Rukia-His Ray of Light
by MarlisMadness
Summary: Ichigo lost his light 6 months ago and now he feels like he has lost a part of himself. This is my first story so I would love to hear your comments


This was his hell. A world without his **ray of light** was a living hell. His white moon madness that was going on in his head was hell_. _His whole existence consisted of an empty void of nothingness, only dark, eerie nothingness. Always in the dark, with no shed of light. But_, _She always countered it. The raven haired girl who always slept in his closet always countered it. She illuminated a whole room with her presents, and he was captivated but her beauty. The light that she gave off gave him a place to run to, the warmth that she gave off put him to ease and he needed that, he wanted that, he needed her back next to him. It drove him mad not having her near him.

Why was it that every time she left it always seemed to rain? Why did the rain always have to make his night even worse? The pitter-patter of the rain drops made the dream that she was never going to come back a reality. It had been 6 months since she left and he regrets not saying anything to convince her to stay; not that it would have made a difference. She was a stubborn woman who didn't think this world was her second home now. Didn't she know that she was his strength? That no matter how depressed he got, she was the only one who could ever make him regain his resolve back? Didn't she know that he did so much better when the petite woman was at his side? Didn't she know that she was the only one who understood him better than anyone else? The two friends had a bond that exceeded time...but he wished for so much more between them. Ichigo was not the type to express his feelings to the whole world, he did that in secret or not at all. His ray of light was gone and his world once again seemed to sink into darkness.

He didn't let it show that he missed her from under all that tough guy get up...he missed her. He has lost her before and every single one of those hurt more and more. Why did he always let her slip away so easily? Why couldn't he just tell her what she did to him? Why was it so hard for him to say that he needed...wanted her to stay with him for the rest of their life? Ichigo picked up a picture that stood on the desk next to his bed of the two in the park one summer where the two were laying on the grass making funny faces at the camera that Rukia discovered that morning. He smiled at how that day made him feel and discovered how he felt towards the small soul reaper. _Rukia..._

Not only did she brighten up his day but the rest of his family as well. She had a way of bring a smile to his family's faces without even trying, that, or the fact that she was naïve about most of the things that they had here in the world of the living that they didn't in Soul Society. It was always fun for him to watch her struggle with a simple juice box. His father already considered her a part of the family,even called her his third daughter. His sisters loved to be around her; she would help cook with Yuzu and the would try to play soccer with Karin, she was horrible but she tried and that brought a smile to Ichigo's face to know that the girl he is falling for would do anything for his family. Ichigo set the picture back down gently on the desk and sat by the window looking at the rain pouring down from the sky to the gray colored world.

"Would you have stayed if I told you how I felt?" He asked to himself. " Or would you have been-"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ichigo froze mid-sentence. _Who could that be_? Ichigo stood up to walk towards the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by a bubbly-sweet orange haired girl.

"Orihime?" Ichigo questioned as he looked down the hall to see if anyone knew she was here. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Ichigo." She said as she chuckled a bit, letting herself into his room. " I brought back the text book you lent me." holding up her school bag to show him proof." Thank you by the way!"

"No problem. Just set it down on the desk," He told her.

"I would have never been able to study if you hadn't given it to me. Ms. Hasagi would have called in the discipline group who would then take me and all the other students who didn't study into a room and interrogate us. But!" Orihime fell into a dazed daydream state as she continued to speak. " They are not human but aliens who were sent to uncover earth's secrets to how we-"

"Orihime?"

"Keep our earth so green and blue-"

"Orihime?"

"But that's not all! They are also here to keep-"

"Ori-hime." Ichigo called out as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" She smiled, not realizing that she went over board. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but lacked in words to tell her how random her fantasy went, so he left it at not saying anything. "Have you seen how hard the rain is pouring out? Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, crazy." Ichigo replied as he went to sit down at the corner of his bed to stare out his window once again, hoping that something would happen.

Orihime could sense that something was troubling Ichigo, but she didn't know what. Or maybe, she did but wasn't sure if she should bring it up. Ichigo always went silent when something was troubling him and Orihime learn that if that is the case then she needs to snap him out of it. "Shall I leave?"

"Hm?"Ichigo turned around." Oh, no, you don't have too I just...I hate the rain. But do you think you'll be ready for the test Monday?" Orihime nodded as she sat down on the chair by his desk and saw the picture that sat there on the table and she smiled at how real of a smile he had on when he was around Rukia. Orihime remembered when she went with them to the park along with Tatsuki, Uryu, Renji,Chizuru and Chad that summer when Rukia found Ichigo's camera. Orihime Smiled at the thought. So many pictures were taken of the whole gang, some funny, some serious, and others were just crazy. That day was a day where everyone was actually happy and carefree for once. "Do you want something to eat?" Orihime tried to protest but her stomach had different plans.

Fifteen minutes later.

The two ate in silence until Orihime couldn't take it anymore." Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"I can't help but feel like...like something is wrong." Ichigo froze for just a second before he started eating again._ Why would Orihime say that? Did I really make it that obvious?_ Not that he really wanted to talk about this stuff but he really needed someone to talk to about loosing his light, his moon to his world. Orihime was the perfect friend to speak to. He knew that she would never judge him for how he felt, right?

"Orihime..."He gazed down at the floor as he pushed the plate to the side of the floor. She didn't say anything because she knew she didn't need to, so she just waited for him to speak again. "Have you ever just...hm...had something off about you?"

_Why couldn't he just come out and say it? why is Ichigo trying to dodge admitting he missed her? Everyone knew he missed her._ "Well, I think so,"

"Like-like," Ichigo stuttered and then he broke." She hasn't even tried to contact me or send me anything to tell me she's okay..."There. He bluntly said it and now he wished he could take it back but it was far from coming back into his mouth. He rose and walked to the window staring out as he spoke. Why stop now when he was just getting it off his chest? He continued to tell her how much he wished he could have convinced her to stay here with them in the world of the living, how she stopped the rain that invaded his heart and mind, how she was the light to his darkened mind that was taunted by his hollow. He let so many things out that he forgot that he was speaking to Orihime but instead said it as if he were just thinking out loud. The rain was started to lighten up a bit and Ichigo just stood there like a lifeless puppet watching the rain drops fall from his window when he saw a figure running towards his house, a small figure.

He jerked his head up and placed his hands on the glass trying to push it forward more to try to get a better look at the running person. _Is it her? No, no, why would it be her? That person is too far away to tell... _

Ichigo waited just a bit to try to see if it was Rukia, if it was his ray of light ready to bring him out of the dark.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Orihime asked concerned. He didn't answer.

Ichigo's eyes widened when the person lifted their head up to look up at his house and he cracked a smile when he saw that it was turned around and jolted towards the door, down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the door. He ran out, turned the corner as fast as he could. He didn't want to waste anytime being away from her any longer. The two were now in sight of each other an they had this anxious expression on their face as well as a smile.

They stopped right in front of each other just staring into each other's eyes for that was one way for them to communicate. Very intimate way if you ask me. They stood in silence just taking this all in. There had been so many unsaid things from both parties that they both regret, but now everything was going to unfold for the first time face to face.

"Rukia..."Ichigo loved the way her name just rolled off his tongue like that, like if it were meant to say her name in such a way. "You're back. Did you have a mission?"

"No." She replied quickly.

"Then wha-"

"Ichigo, you know that I am not the type of person who just lets her emotion run her decisions," She looked down at the ground as she fiddled with her fingers. _What if this goes bad? What if what I feel for him, is not the way he feels for me? _" But I couldn't stay away from here, this...you." She gestured to him. What was she telling him? Was she confessing? She was; sure sounded like it. She didn't look up, she didn't want to know if he felt the same or not. So, she waited a bit for him to speak but nothing came and she was getting really nervous and anxious." Ichigo I-" She looked up and before she could finish that sentence, Ichigo cupped his hands around her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss, a very passionate kiss that spoke their unsaid words onto each other's tongue.

Ichigo let go and seemed so out of breath. "Rukia,stay here with me...us,"Speaking about his family. "We both know what it's like to be away from each other for far too long and I-I don't know how long I can keep that up. So, Please tell me you'll stay here were you belong with me."

Rukia couldn't hold back a smile as she said yes, she'd stay. The two kissed one more time passionately in the rain that seemed to lighten up even more. The Moon and Sun were happy now that they have been reunited once again and this time nothing was going to keep them apart from one another, they would make sure of that.

Orihime stood there leaning her shoulder by the window frame as she watched the two smile once again. The joy that she saw as the two lock gazes on each other. She admired that deep communication they had and hoped one day she would find her own. "And so they lived happily ever after." She said with a smile on her face.

THIS IS FOR BLEACH COUPLES' CONTEST


End file.
